GROUP 3
The Magician Research and Development Institutes were ten research laboratories established by Japan, each with a specific research theme. Certain laboratories have been shut down, one after another due to inhuman research conducted among other reasons, with half of them still running as of 2095. 1 The Army General Headquarters established a secret research institute in 2002. During the 2010's and 2020's there were research institutes that operated, which were structured off the secret institute to develop the Elements; all of which were closed due to a change made in Magician development policy. Then these ten research laboratories were built in accordance with the new Magician development policy. 2 Currently, only the 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th and 8th laboratories are still in operation. 2 BackgroundEdit These laboratories for Magician development were established one after the other in the 2030’s by the Japanese government in response to the increasing international tensions leading to World War III. The laboratories' aim was not Magic development but Magician development, and so genetic research to manufacture the perfect Magicians for their target magic was included. 2 Kudou Retsu himself underwent strength enhancement measures at the Army General Headquarters research institute before he joined the Ninth Institute. 2 1st Research InstituteEdit Established 2031 in Kanazawa. Currently shut down. It had been closed before 2092, and is currently the Kanazawa Magic Science Institute where Kichijouji Shinkurou is member and who utilized the Cardinal Code Hypothesis, and discovered the Weight Type Magic Invisible Bullet. 3 Research Subject: Its specialty was the development of magic for direct interference of organic bodies in anti-personnel warfare. The vaporization magic "Rupture" is the derivative from that research. However, research on human movement control magic led to "Puppet Terrorists" (suicide terrorists manufactured from puppeteer humans) and was halted. 2 Families Involved: Ichijou (Ten Master Clans) - Developed magic that interfered with fluids in living organisms. Ichinokura (18 Assistant Houses) Isshiki (18 Assistant Houses) Ichihana (Extra Family) 2nd Research InstituteEdit Established 2031 in Awaji Island. Currently in operation. Research Subject: In contrast to First Institute's magic, its focus is magic for direct interference of inorganic substances, especially the development of oxidation to de-oxidation branch of Absorption Type Magic. 2 Families Involved: Futatsugi (Ten Master Clans) Nikaidou (18 Assistant Houses) Nihei (18 Assistant Houses) 3rd Research InstituteEdit Established 2032 in Atsugi. Currently in operation. The Mitsuya Family actively provides the know-how to Magicians of the Defense Forces and about the applications of the Third Research Institute, meanwhile cooperating alongside the Houses of 'Three'. 4 Research Subject: In developing Magicians that can independently handle multiple situations, it implemented multi-casting technology. Exploring limits on the maximum number of magic’s that can be cast simultaneously and continuously, it is developing Magicians able to cast multiple magic’s simultaneously. 2 Families Involved: Mitsuya (Ten Master Clans) Mikazuki (18 Assistant Houses) Saegusa (Ten Master Clans) - (Moved to 7th Research Institute) 4th Research InstituteEdit Details are unknown. Believed to be located near the borders of old Metro Tokyo and old Yamanashi prefecture. Believed to be established in 2033. Now shut down, but even its true status is unknown. Rumors exist that the Old Fourth Research Institute was set up by an independent non-government sponsor whom bears strong clout with countries, and it currently operates under said sponsor's support. There are also rumors that thanks to said sponsor, it was effectively operating before the 2020s. 2 Known to be publicly shut down due to extreme human rights violations. 1 Research Subject: Using Mental Interference Magic, it aims to strengthen the Magic Calculation Area, the reservoir of the superpower so-called magic that resides in a magician's unconscious mind. 2 Families Involved: Yotsuba (Ten Master Clans) 5th Research InstituteEdit Established 2035 in (Uwajima, Ehima). Currently in operation. Research Subject: It focuses on Material Phase Manipulation Magic. Though the technically easy Fluid Control has turned mainstream, it has succeeded in Solid-State Phase Manipulation. The result is the Strategic-Class Magic co-developed with the USNA, "Bahamut". Along with the Fluid Control Magic "Abyss", the laboratory won international fame for the magic development of two Strategic-Class Magics. 2 Families Involved: Itsuwa (Ten Master Clans) Gotō (18 Assistant Houses) Itsumi (18 Assistant Houses) 6th Research InstituteEdit Established 2035 in Sendai. Currently in operation. Research Subject: Heat Control Magic. Along with Eighth Institute, it is strong on theoretical magic research but light on practical military magic research. Nevertheless, it was said that this lab alone (apart from the Fourth Institute) has conducted more genetic engineering experiments than any other Magician Development Laboratory. 2 Families Involved: Mutsuzuka (Ten Master Clans) Rokkaku (18 Assistant Houses) Rokugou (18 Assistant Houses) Roppongi (18 Assistant Houses) 7th Research InstituteEdit Established 2036 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. The Shippou Family's Magic created by the Seventh Research Institute, called "Herd Control". Here, the term herd does not refer to a group of biological organisms, but instead referred to a group that was connected together without any rules. Multiple independent objects, or even phenomena, were manipulated together as if they were one body. 5 Research Subject: It developed Magic that focused on anti-unit warfare. Their results are Herd Control Magics'. This in contrast to the non-militaristic Sixth Institute, and it was set up as a Magician Development Institute that took on the additional role of emergency capital defense. 2 Families Involved: Saegusa (Ten Master Clans) - (Moved from 3rd Research Institute) Shippou (Ten Master Clans) - (Elected to Ten Master Clans in 2097) Tanabata (18 Assistant Houses) Nanase (18 Assistant Houses) Nanakura (Extra Family) 8th Research InstituteEdit Established 2037 in Kitakyushu. Currently in operation. Research Subject: It researches on magic that manipulate the Four Fundamental Interactions (gravitational, electromagnetic, strong nuclear, weak nuclear). It is a laboratory even more focused on theoretical research than the Sixth Institute. However, it differs strongly from the Sixth Institute when it comes to relations with the JSDF. The Eight Institutes research can easily lead to nuclear weapons development; and so with JSDF's approval, it has been quashing suspicions that it was developing nuclear missiles. 2 Families Involved: Yatsushiro (Ten Master Clans) Hassaku (18 Assistant Houses) Hachiman (18 Assistant Houses) 9th Research InstituteEdit Established 2037 in Nara. Currently shut down. The Old Ninth Research Institute, which was officially closed after WWIII, and is currently a joint civilian research facility operated by the Kudou, Kuki, and Kuzumi Families that researches Perception-Type Magic. 6 In a fusion of Modern and Ancient Magic, by taking in Ancient Magic know-how to Modern Magic, it aimed to resolve many issues that plague Modern Magic like fuzzy magic sequence operation. Research Subject: To develop Magicians who could implement streamlined and re-systematized Ancient Magic into Modern Magic. Ancient Magic users, including Kokonoe Yakumo's predecessor, cooperated with the 9th Institute out of their own free will, in the hopes that they could improve the Ancient Magic that had been passed down with science and create even stronger magic. However, from the beginning, the 9th Institute's goal was to develop stronger Modern magic by taking components of Ancient Magic and producing Magicians that were superior to them as weapons. As a result, the Ancient Magic users only ended up with getting the techniques they used being stolen. Even into today, Ancient Magic users feel hostility to Magicians produced by this Institute and bear the number 9 in their names. Families Involved: Kudou (18 Assistant Houses) - (Stepped down from Ten Master Clans in 2097) Kuki (18 Assistant Houses) Kuzumi (18 Assistant Houses) Kokonoe (Ancient Magic Clan) - Taught magic "Matoi" to the Kudou Family which became the magic "Parade". 10th Research InstituteEdit Established 2039 in Tokyo. Currently shut down. In addition to capital defense like the 7th, it focuses on Wide-Area Magic that generates virtual structures in space as a defensive countermeasure to heavy firepower. The results are the many varieties of anti-physical attack barrier magics. In addition, the 10th sought to increase magic capabilities with methods different from that of 4th. Specifically, not by strengthening the Magic Calculation Zone itself but by temporarily overclocking it; it dealt in developing magicians that can cast powerful magic when the situation calls for it. However the results were not publicized. Used the research data from the 3rd Institute to allow the Juumonji Family to use multiple magics other than Phalanx SECTION 2.3 The 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion () is a detachment of the main unit, which is an experimental magic-based unit, separate from the normal chain of command. The 101 in the name of the battalion is read as "One-Zero-One" and not "One-Hundred and First". 1 Major General Saeki Hiromi, the former Commander-in-Chief of the battalion established the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion with the aim of having a magic-equipped military force independent from the Ten Master Clans. 2 The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion carries all the characteristics of black-ops. 3 The current Commander-in-Chief of the battalion is Lieutenant Colonel Kazama Harunobu. 4 Only the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion's command structure allows for soldiers during active duty to not be restricted by the military's ranking system, yet still manage to maintain their right to participate on the front lines. 5 Although called as a battalion, it is only the size of two companies. The majority of the troops in the battalion are Magicians who use Ancient Magic, such as Kazama and Yanagi Muraji. On some level, all the soldiers are considered lab rats for magical experimentation, but they aren't ashamed of being members of the battalion. 6 LocationEdit The 101st Brigade is stationed at Tsuchiura in the old Ibaraki Prefecture. The Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion is also stationed at Tsuchiura Base. 7 MembersEdit Due in part for their accomplishments at Yokohama, the Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion gained recognition as a Special Forces group capable of overcoming dire situations. Thus resulting in the promotions of certain Officers for their roles, however, these promotions were withheld since the Yokohama Incident even though it wasn't something the Ministry of Defense could ignore, which delayed the promotions that would have happened during July 2096 to happen in January 2097. Blanche is an International Anti-Magic Political Organization which manifesto called for an end to political systems that treated Magicians as superior, and eliminating the difference in treatment caused by the presence of magical abilities. They are the main source of conflict in the first arc of the light novel series. Contentshide The Organization Egalite Cast Jamming Blanche's Fall References The OrganizationEdit The members call themselves a citizen's movement. Historically, the Anti-Magic Movement has always been easily linked with criminal activity. In reality, there are several examples of Anti-Magic Organizations delving into terrorism. The criticisms leveled by the Anti-Magic Organizations focus solely on the lack of their own benefits, and thus create anti-establishment organizations, of which Blanche is the most active. Their objective were proven wrong because the preferential treatment from the political system towards Magicians was false. The truth of the matter was that Magicians are treated like tools to be used by the military and other government branches. While it was true that Magicians serving in the military or the government received a higher salary, but that was in compensation for increased labor as well as expended life energy. “ The difference they speak of is the difference in mean wages. They do not consider the extent of hardships that Magicians go through to obtain their high salaries. They also ignore the fact that Magicians are only allowed to work in fields pertaining to magic, even if these backup Magicians would receive lower salaries than ordinary office workers. ” —Shiba Tatsuya, Volume 2, Chapter 7 Their recruitment policy includes both normal people and magicians unsatisfied with their standings or treatment in the magic community. They managed to incite even an unnamed enhanced magician, a pyrokinetist, who attacked the Bay Hills Tower in Yokohama. This person was later restrained by the Shiba siblings. 1 EgaliteEdit Related Article: Enrollment Chapter (II) Egalite A tri-colored wristband is the symbol of the Egalites. The Egalite is Blanche's subordinate organization which members are mainly youths. They wear a tri-colored (Red, White, Green) wristband (white bracelet with green and red stripes). Presently, there was no direct link between Blanche and Egalite, but using the Blanche name was an effective advertising method for attracting anti-establishment youth. It was implied in the light novel that there is the possibility that the First High School students who took joined the organization have no idea about the real agenda of Blanche and Egalite, focusing only on exterminating discrimination the Course 2 students suffer. One of the prime members of Egalite is Tsukasa Kinoe, the ace of the First High School's Kendo club, whose step-brother, Tsukasa Hajime, turned out to be the head of Blanche. The former was the one who introduced Sayaka to his brother. Cast JammingEdit Main Article: Counter Magic Tsukasa Hajime was interested in Tatsuya's way of using Cast Jamming without resorting to Antinite. So prior to the infiltration, he ordered his brother Kinoe to try and ambush Tatsuya to test the depths of his Cast Jamming ability. Blanche's FallEdit After failing to steal research data from First High School's library, the members of Blanche and the students involved were all suppressed. Tatsuya decided to attack the organization's hideout, an abandoned factory in the hills outside of city proper. Katsuto assisted by providing a transportation and supporting Miyuki and Tatsuya's plan. Kirihara, Erika and Leo also joined the cause. As Miyuki and Tatsuya entered the factory, they were welcomed by roughly around twenty members of Blanche equiped with assault rifles and semi-automatics, as well as the leader, Tsukasa Hajime. Hajime used Evil-Eye against Tatsuya, enticing him to join their group but failed because Tatsuya was able to discern the magic he was using and render it useless, shocking the caster. While Hajime fled, with Tatsuya tailing him, Miyuki used Niflheim against the remaining men. Caught in a corner, Hajime used Cast Jamming against Tatsuya but was once again failed, when Tatsuya used Decomposition against it. Juumonji and Kirihara arrived at the scene and upon learning that the man is the culprit, and the same person who hypnotized Sayaka, Kirihara used Sonic Blade to shear off Hajime's right arm while Juumonji used a magic to numb all five senses. Hajime fainted. The collaborators, Sayaka and Kinoe, were deemed innocent because both were under the influence of serious mind control. The Club Management Committee is responsible for assigning the location and necessary equipment during the "New Student Club Recruitment Week". They along with the Public Morals Committee are required to handle conflicts between clubs. The Club Management Committee supports the Student Council in selection of athletes for the "Nine Schools Competition". Contentshide New Student Club Recruitment Week AD 2096 References New Student Club Recruitment WeekEdit This article is a stub. You can help Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Wiki by expanding it. After the enrollment of new students, a week is granted for each and all clubs to showcase their talents and skills to attract the newly enrolled students into their clubs. The use of CAD is allowed during this week to members of the clubs. Clubs such as Kendo Club and Kenjutsu Club are permitted to use the school facilities such as gyms, swimming pools, etc to showcase the club activities, allocated by time sharing between the different clubs. The club management group committee is responsible for allocating the time for using these facilities. Some clubs also choose to recruit students as mascots. A mascot can be from Course 1 or Course 2 and usually selected for the looks and appearance mostly, may also be selected for other reasons. The intention is to increase the clubs popularity to attract more students into the club with potential. Trivia - Erika was approached by numerous clubs during her first year to become their mascot. During this week, personnel deployed by the club management group committee also patrol along with the Public Morals Committee members to increase the man-power. This group made up of one member sent by all clubs is called the Public Safety Division. Initially, the number of people changed according to the demand, but in AD 2096 the organization changed to a constant 20 people force in a four shift rotation. - Vol 1 & Vol 12 OrganizationEdit TypesEdit Clubs are considered to belong to one of the below types by students: Magic Related Clubs - Clubs which require magic in their activities. Example: Kenjutsu club. Non-Magic Related Clubs - Clubs which don't use magic in their club activities. Example: Kendo Club, Athletics Club. - Vol 1/2 ClubsEdit Mountaineering Club: Members - Saijou Leonhart, Sakurai Minami, Shiba Tatsuya (Honorary Member), Agata Kenshiro (President) Vol 13 Steeplechase Tennis Club: Members - Chiba Erika Kendo Club: Members - Mibu Sayaka, Tsukasa Kinoe (former Club President - Graduated) Kenjutsu Club: Members - Kirihara Takeaki Biathlon Club: Members - Igarashi Tsugumi (former Club President - Graduated), Yorozuya Satsuki (Graduated), Kazamatsuri Suzuka (Graduated), Kitayama Shizuku, Mitsui Honoka Cross-Field Club: Members - Juumonji Katsuto (Graduated) Cooking Club: Members - Sakurai Minami Magic Martial Arts Club: Members - Tomitsuka Hagane, Sawaki Midori (President) 1 Guided Shooting Club: Members - Takigawa Kazumi Robot Research Club: Bike Club: Athletics Club: Cross-Country Club: Members - Chiyoda Kanon be checked if the same or not as Cross-Field Club - Vol 1/2, Vol 3/4, Vol 13 Budget Allocations for ClubsEdit The budget allocated for the various clubs is approved by the Student Council, Student Council President if the faculty takes any part in this or not. - Vol 1/2 Enrollment Arc NSCEdit The nine schools competition is a very important event for the clubs as it gives them an opportunity to shine and show the hard work of their club members. It also is helpful, if the club members bring result, it increases in the chances of getting a rise in their club budgets. EventsEdit The Mysterious Course 2 Student (Year 2095): Tatsuya in his first year took down all members of magic related club, Kenjutsu Club, without using any magic himself (he used Psion interference to stop Kirihara's magic & again to stop other club members from casting magic) and also prevented the other members of the club from using magic. - Vol 1 Enrollment (I) Saegusa-Shippou Showdown / Public Morals Committee-Public Safety Division Incident (Year 2096): Shippou and Kasumi started fighting about the their respective jurisdictions for the case between the Robot Research Club & the Bike Club who were initially fighting to bring Sumisu Kento into their own club.- Vol. 12 Double Seven First High School places heavy emphasis on self-determination, thus, the Student Council (生徒会, Seito-kai) has been granted vast powers within the confines of the school. It is stated that most of the other schools in Japan have also adopted a similar doctrine. After the Defense Battle in Okinawa in AD 2092, self-determination has become the theme of society, and so the old centrism that led to the diplomatic disadvantages and internal unrest before have been swept out. Student Council members must be selected from among the Course 1 students. To change this requires a special amendment meeting with the attendance of the full student body and a cloture carried by a two-thirds majority. The Student Council of First High School has an annual tradition, which is to invite the 1st Year Representative of the incoming class to the Student Council, with the intent of training them to become a potential successor. The Student Council selects a candidate to be placed on the Public Morals Committee. During Mayumi's last year in First High, she made the students vote to permit Course 2 students to become a Student Council Member. HierarchyEdit PresidentEdit The President is elected by the student body and has a term period that lasts from October 1 to September 30 of each school year. Between this time, the President has the right to appointment and remove any officers. SECTION 3 Four Leaves Technology - often shortened to FLT, is a Magic Engineering Corporation (Magical Engineer Equipment-maker Company) where Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki's father, Shiba Tatsurou, serves as the developmental section chief. It was later revealed that it was a company started by their deceased mother Shiba Miya. The official company records and brand name intentionally used only "Four Leaves", and had a CAD development center situated in the boondocks, nearly two hours away from Tatsuya's house by public transit. Four leaves technology Contentshide Internal Affairs Third Division (Taurus Silver) Taurus Silver (Public Image) Silver Series Silver Horn Trident Related Terms Loop Cast System Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic Products References Internal AffairsEdit FLT is a corporation secretly funded by the Yotsuba Family, and even though Shiba Tatsurou was the major shareholder — an advantage brought upon by the stocks from his deceased wife — the actual power of attorney still remained in the hands of the Yotsuba Family. needed Third Division (Taurus Silver)Edit The development team that created what the world calls the "Silver Series", however, Tatsuya is half of Taurus Silver. WK Ushiyama Director Ushiyama of FLT 3rd Research Lab Ushiyama (牛山, うしやま) - FLT Third Division Direction; He is described as a tall but hardly fragile-looking engineer. He handles most of the hardware works. Once seen as rebels and renegades, the surplus employees from the technical department that made up the 3rd Division now hold considerable sway in FLT after the advent of the Silver Series. Thus, the engineers and researchers here swore eternal loyalty to one of the core developers — Tatsuya, who was "half" of Taurus Silver, and was responsible for software advancement. The successes of 3rd Division created animosity and jealousy in the company, and the workers at the FLT main branch derided them as "Captain Taurus and his companions". needed Taurus Silver (Public Image)Edit Main Article: Taurus Silver Taurus Silver (トーラス・シルバー) is depicted by Azusa as a genius middle-aged CAD engineer who was never once seen by the public. He is the first person in the world to develop the "Loop Cast System", and later on the "Sustained Gravity-Control Type Magic" (Flying-Type Magic). He is also described as someone that advanced CAD software technology by ten years within one short year, raised the speed of Activation Sequences for Specialized CADs by twenty percent and reduced the variability of wireless models from 3 percent to less than 1 percent. He openly publicizes his findings for the betterment of the magical community as a whole, instead of solely profiting from it or gaining fame. needed Silver SeriesEdit The Silver Series are specialized CADs made by Taurus Silver, and is publicly acknowledged as the defining work of FLT's technical abilities. It's the best CAD for incorporating Loop Cast. Silver HornEdit Silver Horn is the name of the Fully Customized Specialized CAD developed by Taurus Silver. TridentEdit “ Silver Horn Custom "Trident" . This was Tatsuya's favored instrument, that which brought out the finest of his magic. Tatsuya squeezed the Trident's trigger. His original magic, the military secret "Decomposition" activated. He had incorporated three consecutive Decomposition magics into one Magic Sequence and completely annihilated a Magician's flesh and body along with its naturally occurring magic protection barrier. ” —Volume 4, Chapter 12 Related TermsEdit Loop Cast SystemEdit Loop Cast System is the Activation Sequence that skips the step of restarting each Activation Sequence. If the Magic Sequence is the same, then the CAD no longer has to restart the Activation Sequence each time. This is done by adding a copying power to the Magic Calculation Area's execution mode, adding a copy of the Activation Sequence's last parts to the Activation Sequence itself, so Magicians can endlessly invoke magic within their ability. needed Sustained Gravity-Control Type MagicEdit A recently made revolution to modern magic was created by Shiba Tatsuya when he created viable Flight Magic. ProductsEdit Tatsuya's custom-made Silver Horn Expand slideshow1 of 4Add photo Centaur Series It is a type of general-purpose CAD which doesn't have any interfaces on the main body and can be used without any external input devices. The connector, however, has a grip and auxilliary aim assist system attached. Sagittarius Series Silver Series CADs Flight Assistance Device Silver Series Custom: Silver Horn Silver Horn Custom: Silver Horn Trident